Haunting Past
by believable-pen
Summary: Ianto wants to know more about Jack's past. But there is a price to pay...


Haunting Past

Owen could hear the raised voices from the autopsy room. He stopped what he was doing, climbed the stairs into the main Hub, and sat on the battered old couch. He looked up at Jack's office where Jack and Ianto were.

"I wonder what they're arguing about?" said Owen.

"I don't know," said Tosh, coming over to join him, "but it's getting pretty heated in there."

"Ianto please, stop!"

"You never tell me anything, Jack." said Ianto, his voice raising an octave. "I tell you everything. Everything."

"It's in my past, Ianto. It stays in my past."

"You know my life history almost, and you won't share anything."

Jack sighed.

"I've only just scratched the surface, haven't I?"

Jack closed his eyes and shook his head. "There is no more, Ianto."

"You enjoy going off with the Doctor. The adventure. The risks. Admit it."

Jack sighed again.

"Do I mean anything to you, Jack? You never tell me you love me." Ianto got closer to Jack. "Do you, love me?"

"I don't have time for this." Jack stormed out of his office.

"That's it, Jack, walk away. You're good at that."

Jack stopped, turned around and walked back to stand nose to nose with Ianto.

"I'll overlook that remark. Everything is not about you, Ianto Jones. I had a life before you." He took one step back. "And I'll have a life after you."

He regretted the last sentence as soon as he'd said it.

Ianto was the one to leave, heading straight for the archives.

Jack just stood there. "Damn!"

As Ianto passed the small kitchen area, he picked up a mug and threw it to the floor.

"There goes Jack's mug I'll bet," said Owen.

Jack came out of his office at hearing the noise and stood at the top of the stairs.

"Haven't you two got anything to do?"

Tosh smiled weakly and Owen saluted, then they both stood and went back to what they were doing.

"And where the hell is Gwen?"

"You gave her the day off, remember."

Jack frowned and went back onto his office, slamming the door behind him.

"All is not happy on planet Janto," said Owen, raising his eyebrows.

After an hour locked away in his office, Jack came out and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. The broken mug was still on the floor. It was his favourite. The one with the blue strips on a white background. Bending down, he started to pick up the pieces. '_If only life were this easy. Just pick up the pieces and get a new one_' he thought.

Owen watched his from the autopsy room, then, walking over to stand next to Jack, he said, "Disagreement?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. My past coming back to haunt me again." Jack looked at Owen. "I can't tell him about it. I can't tell anyone. It's my past. I can't share it."

"It's hard for him, you know. Falling in love with you, a man. It's all new to Ianto.""I know."

"Can't you at least meet him halfway."Jack turned towards Owen. "Halfway?" Jack shook his head. "What do you mean?"

"Tell him something you can share from your past. Anything, as long as he feels a part of your future."

Jack laughed. "I think I just blew that." He looked at the pieces in his hand.

"Nah. He's just a bit pissed at the moment. Go down and talk to 'im."

"You think?"

"Yeah. He loves you Jack. Really loves you."

"I know.""But do you love him?"

Jack made eye contact with Owen. "Yes, I love him."

"Then what are you waitin' for? Go tell him that."

Jack smiled. "Thanks."

"What for? I just want some peace and quite to finish my autopsy." Owen smiled.

Jack turned and walked towards the stairs leading to the floors below.

Ianto sat at the small desk in front of a computer screen. He had no interest in what he was looking at. Wasn't quite sure what he was looking at. He'd typed in _Captain Jack Harkness_, but knew nothing would come up. It was a name of a dead man from1941, he knew that much. It wasn't even his Jack's real man. Who exactly was he? Ianto didn't know anymore.

Standing up, Ianto went over to one of the filing cabinets and took out a small alien bracelet. He held it in his hand. Fondled it.

"I wouldn't put that on if I were you," came a voice from behind him.

Ianto didn't turn. "It's beautiful. Whoever owned it, must have cherished it."

Jack moved closer, but didn't attempted to touch the younger man. "Yeah."

Ianto sighed deeply. "Was Owen right? Am I just the office shag, Jack?"

"No!" Jack moved beside him.

"Then why do I feel like I am right now?"

Jack pulled him into an embrace. "I am so sorry, Yan."

"I love you, Cariad."

"I know. I love you, too."

Ianto looked at Jack. "You do?"

"Always have. Always will."

Ianto sniffed back unwanted tears.

Jack kissed those soft lips. "I'm sorry. It's…just so hard to share things from my past."

"I know."

"Let's go out for coffee. It's a nice day. We can talk."

Ianto nodded

Walking back into the Hub, Ianto noticed the pieces of the cup on the counter in the kitchen and mouthed _Sorry_ to Jack.

"You're gonna have to get me a new one, Ianto Jones. That was my favourite cup."

"I know, that's why I smashed it."

Jack shook his head and smiled.

"I'll get you a new one. I have a few in my flat."Jack smiled. "You do?"

"Mmmm, that's where that one came from. Had them years."

"Right." Jack turned to Owen and Tosh who were at Tosh's workstation. "Were going out for a while. Call if you need us." He winked at Owen.

"We will," Owen winked back.

It was lost on both Tosh and Ianto.

"Where are they off to then?" asked Tosh.

"To make up, I guess."

"Not the hot house, then?"

"Nah. Jack needs a place where they can talk."

"Oh."

When they got to the SUV, Jack unlocked the doors and stood and watched as Ianto got into the passenger seat.

'_I have to start being up front, or I might lose him_' Jack thought.

Getting into the drivers seat, Jack put the key in the ignition and started the engine.

"Where are we going, Jack?"

"My past," replied Jack.

Jack drove for a while in total silence. Ianto stole sideways glances, but didn't say anything.

When Jack finally stopped the car, Ianto turned to look at him.

"Where exactly are we, Jack?"

Jack unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car. "My house."

"Your…house? I didn't know…you have a house?" Ianto undid his seatbelt and followed Jack up the path.

Jack didn't answer, just kept walking until he reached the front door. Taking out a key, he unlocked the door. Once inside, Jack put the keys back into his greatcoat pocket and waited for Ianto to follow him. Ianto walked slowly in the house and stood in the hallway. Jack walked passed him and closed the door.

"This is your house?" Ianto looked around.

"Yes." Jack took off his greatcoat and walked into another room.

"It's…so clean.""I have someone who looks after it for me."

"And you're telling me about this now, because?"

"You wanted to know about my past. I used to live here. With my wife and daughter."

"Wife and daughter?" Ianto sat down.

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"My wife died of cancer in 1987. My daughter, Alice, is married with a son."

"You're a grandfather?"

Jack smiled. "Yep."

"Do you have anything to drink?"

"Yeah. Tea, coffee…"

"A little stronger?"

"Arh. Right."

Jack walked over to a cabinet and took out a bottle of Malt Whisky. Opening a cupboard, he took out two glasses. Pouring the liquid into the glasses, he handed one to Ianto.

"You kept this quiet." Remarked Ianto.

"I never needed it. Why should I tell anyone about it?"

Ianto shook his head. "We're supposed to be partners…lovers. Why wouldn't you share this with me?"

"I lived here with a woman, Ianto. As man and wife. I had a child. It was a different life."

"One you don't want me to know about."

"I'm telling you now."

"Why is that, Jack? I throw a mug and then this." Ianto emphasised with his arms.

He drank down the whisky in one.

"I wonder how Jack and Ianto are getting on?" said Tosh, punching numbers and letters into her computer.

"Knowing Jack…" Owen winked suggestively.

"Owen!"

They laughed.

"He needs to be more open and honest with Ianto about his past. That's all Ianto wants."

"You know Jack. Secretive to the bitter end.""Yeah, well, it might be if he doesn't start opening up a little."

"You think Ianto might leave him?"

"I dunno. Jack keeps everything close to the chest. Ianto needs something."

"I…don't want to lose you, Yan. I know I don't tell you how I feel, but I do care about you. I do love you."

"We've been together for 6 months, and this is the first time you've told me."

"Can't you feel my love when I touch you? When I kiss you?"

Ianto closed his eyes.

Jack knelt down beside the young Welshman. "I have loved you since that very first day in the park."Ianto raised his eyes so they meet Jack's blue eyes. "Same here."

"Then why are we fighting?"

Ianto sighed.

"What?"

"I want to know something about you. All I know is that you're from the 51st century and that you can't die. Jack Harkness isn't even your real name. You know everything about me."

"I'm here with you now, isn't that enough?"

"No! Christ, Jack!""Look what happened when John Hart came here looking for me."

Ianto shook his head.

Jack grabbed his shoulders. "Look at me. Look. At. Me."

Ianto looked at Jack.

"You don't need to know about my past to build a future."

"A future should be built on trust. Trust me, Jack."

Ianto got up and poured himself another drink.

"Go easy with that."

Ianto ignored him and filling his glass, drank it down in one.

Jack tutted. "Ianto!"

Ianto spun round, almost falling over. "Tell me about good ol' Captain John."

"There's nothing to tell.""You spent five years with him as lovers, and there's nothing to tell? I bet." Ianto chuckled.

"We were in a time loop. It just kept happening over and over."

"Did you love him?"

"Yes."

"Do you still love him?"

"No. I love you."

"He came here for you."

"But I'm still here, Yan."

Ianto poured another drink. "Yes, you are."

"You say that like you think I'll leave again."

"Won't you?"

"No. I found out what I wanted to know. I'm a fixed point in time. I'm here forever."

"And I'm not. I'm just something to amuse you for a few decades, or less. Just a blip on the air waves."

"Not to me you're not."

Ianto turned round almost spilling his drink. "Talk to me, Jack. Please." He slumped into a chair, a sad look on his youthful face.

Jack sat on the arm of Ianto's chair and pulled his head to rest on his chest. Ianto sighed and closed his eyes.

"I was born in the 51st century here on Earth. It was a time of trouble. We were being invaded by other species. Our planet as it is then, was overrun by aliens. My home was destroyed. My father was murdered…"

Ianto sighed aloud. Jack kissed the top of his head.

"...my brother was lost to me. I let go of his hand, and they took him. I grew up and did many things. Joined the Time Agency Department. Met and fell in love with John Hart. Then I met the Doctor. I travelled with him for a time. I was killed by the daleks, but I came back. I didn't know how, but I was alive again. The Doctor left me. I didn't know then, that he knew I was immortal." Jack caressed Ianto's cheek. "I became a scoundrel, a thief, a con artist."

Ianto chuckled. "That's my Jack."

"I was recruited by Torchwood when they found out I couldn't die. It was set up by Queen Victoria. Then I met the doctor again. And Rose. Beautiful Rose. It was her who made me immortal. I don't know how, but it was her." Jack took a deep breath. "I think about my brother nearly every day. Wonder where he is. What he's doing. Even though he lives years from now. I let him down."

Ianto turned his head to look up at Jack. "It wasn't your fault. You were a child."

Jack leant down for a kiss. The first one since they'd gotten out of the shower they shared that morning.

"Thank you." Jack whispered. "I've had many lovers, male and female, but only married twice. Once in 1918 and once in 1972. I only have one daughter. I want to spend the rest of your life with you. Build a world with you. Love only you."

"That's what I want, too."A noise from the room above made Jack stand up.

"What was that?" said Ianto.

"Stay here."

"Jack!"

"Stay. Here."

Jack took out his Webley and went into the hallway. He stood looking up the stair well.

Ianto moved from his chair and was behind Jack. Jack glared at him, then his face softened.

"Stay behind me."

They began to climb the stairs.

The door to the bedroom above the living room was ajar.

"Someone's in there," whispered Jack.

Ianto nodded, taking out his gun.

A shadow flew from the bedroom to the attic stairs.

"What was that?" asked Ianto.

"You don't wanna know."

Jack started to descent the stairs and walk towards the front door. Opening it, he grabbed Ianto's arm, giving him the keys to the SUV.

"I want you to drive back to the Hub and wait for me there."

"I can't."

"Sure you can. Go!"

"I'm well over the limit, Jack. I can't."

Jack looked from the house to Ianto then back at the house. "Lock yourself in the car and stay there. No matter what you see or hear, stay there."

"What is it?"

"An old enemy." Jack put his hands on Ianto's upper arms. "Please, do as I say."

Ianto, nodded. "Okay." He got into the SUV and locked the doors.

"If I'm not out in ten minutes, drive back to the Hub."

"But…"

"Do as I say!"

Jack went back into the house.

Ianto sat in the SUV for all of three minutes before going back into the house. He knew Jack would be pissed at him, but that was his lover in there and no shadowy thing was gonna hurt him while Ianto Jones was around.

Jack moved through the hall and towards the stairs. He could hear movement upstairs again. It was in the bedroom above the living room where they'd first heard it.

Jack called it by name.

"Jazron! Come out where I can see you. Jazron?"

"You call to me Jack Harkness."

The shadow appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What do you want here?"

The shadow laughed. "Who quickly you humans forget. We Mathaconians do not forget."

Jack sighed. "That was a 100 years ago. You sure know how to hold a grudge."

"You dishonoured my sister."

"She left me. Faded away, actually."

"You make light of it." The shadow moved down the stairs. "My sister still mourns for you."

"Your sister was off with every shadowy thing in sight."

"How dare you!"

Ianto stood at the door. He could hear raised voices.

"How dare I! She left me. Show yourself, Jazron. Not this mist thing. Shandran knew how to please me, but she wanted to please others.""No!"

"You can't handle the truth. What did she tell you? That I left her? Wrong. She ran off with Zantal."

"Not true."

"Yes it's true."

Ianto carefully opened the door and looked inside. Jack was stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up. A shadow was standing halfway up the stairs.

"She loved Zantal. I was just a diversion."

"You lie."

"No, I'm telling the truth. You're just pissed cos she went off with someone outside your race."

"This is not true."

Jazron changed into a creature with an oval head with a central eye. He had short arms with long thin fingers and long spindly legs. He was clad in brown and grey cloth.

Ianto moved into the hallway.

Jack heard him and turned around. "Ianto!"

Jazron looked at Ianto and moved down the stairs at lightening speed.

"No!" shouted Jack, moving backwards towards Ianto.

Ianto dropped to the floor and drew his gun. Aiming high, he fired once. The shadow man disappeared through the open door.

"I told you to stay in the car."

"Attention defecate disorder," quipped Ianto. "I got bored."

Jack smiled. "Don't give me that."

Ianto smiled, his face flushed from exertion and too much whisky.

"Who was he?"

Jazon Rax Mlion. He's a Mathaconian."

"And he came here after you?"

"Yeah. Me and his sister, Shandran Zana Lin had this thing going."

Ianto couldn't help but smile. "Thing?"

"Yeah. She loved a Dramaskian called Zantal. Prince Zantal Voron Blass to give him his full name. I played along to divert suspicion away from Him. They eloped."

"A Prince, for real?"

Jack tilted his head to one side and raised an eyebrow.

"You're a true romantic."

"No. She threatened to eat me." Jack smiled. "That, would have taken a lot of coming back from."

"Ooww."

"Yeah." Jack laughed.

"Is he gone?"

"I think so."

"I've learnt a bit more of your past."

They went back into the living room. Jack went to the kitchen and put the kettle on.

"Coffee?"

"You got a machine?"

"Oh yeah."

"Let me at it."

Taking the kettle off the gas and turning it off, Ianto worked a little coffee magic and soon he was curled on the couch in Jack's arms.

"Tell me more, please."

Jack got comfy, draping an arm across Ianto's chest. "When the asteroid hit, I was with these small dinosaurs. I know, some were small, though. Everything was wiped out. When I can back to life, there was cooked meat everywhere.""Arh." Ianto smiled. "That's what you meant about 'only source of pre-cooked food protein after the asteroid crashed'."

Jack frowned.

"The night we captured Myfanwy."

"Yeah." Jack smiled. "You remembered."

"Of course."

"Anyway, I wandered around for days. I couldn't find my vortex manipulator. Five days it took me. Then I came back to the 18th century. Lived here from then. Stole. Begged. Anything to get me through."

"Until you were recruited by Torchwood?"

"Yeah."

"Did you meet Queen Victoria?"

"Yeah. Great little lady. About four feet eleven inches tall. Sweet old lady."

Ianto laughed. "History doesn't portray her as sweet."

"I should think not. Vicky lived in a world run by men."

"Vicky?"

"Yeah." Jack smiled.

"More coffee?" asked Ianto.

"Do you think Jack and Ianto have made up by now?" asked Tosh.

"They've been gone less than three hours."

"How long would it take you then?"

"All bloody night." Owen smiled.

Tosh shook her head.

"Don't expect to see them back today is all I'm sayin'. Jack has a lot to tell Ianto."

"Has there ever been a time when you thought you might not come back?"

"Plenty." Jack kissed Ianto's forehead. "But I wouldn't know about it."

"How did your first wife die?"

"A riding accident. She was thrown from a horse and it trampled her to death."

"I'm sorry."

Jack kissed the top of his head. "It was a long time ago."

"Do you ever see your daughter?"

"No. She likes me to stay away. Thinks I'm a bad influence on Stephen, her son."

Ianto sighed.

"I have you now."

"Yes you do." He cuddled closer.

"What do you think of my past so far then?"

"Colourful."

"To say the least."

They laughed and Jack tilted Ianto's head back for a long, slow kiss.

"Show me around the house, please."

"Sure."

They got up from the couch and Jack took Ianto's hand. He lead him through a door that Ianto hadn't noticed before, into a dinning room.

"It's beautiful," remarked Ianto, running his hand over the smooth, shining table.

"We had many a dinner party in here."

Ianto walked over to the china cabinet. His eyes lite up.

"I'd die for some of this stuff."

Jack laughed.

Turning, Ianto added, "Figuratively speaking, that is." He smiled, a little embarrassed.

"They're yours, if you want them."

Ianto turned to face Jack. "No, I was just sayin'."

"They'd look cool back in the kitchen at the Hub. I can just see Owen's little pinkie." Jack showed Ianto his right hand with the little finger just so.

"Now, stop it." chided Ianto, with a grin.

Jack laughed.

"It's good to hear you laugh, Cariad."

"Yeah. It's good to laugh."

Jack stood still, just watching the vision of beauty that was Ianto Jones.

"Okay. Let's go upstairs."

Going out into the hallway, Jack started the climb the stairs. At the top was a large bathroom. Going inside, Ianto looked at the 'lion's foot' bath.

"Wow!

Jack came up behind him, putting his arms around Ianto's waist.

"Maybe we can try it later." He kissed Ianto's neck.

"Mmm, I'd like that."

Next they went to a spare bedroom overlooking the side garden.

"This was my daughter's room."

Ianto nodded, a little sad.

"Alice loved this house."

"It's…big."

"Yeah." Jack took Ianto's hand again. "Come on."

The next room was the master bedroom.

Ianto didn't go inside.

"What's wrong?" asked Jack.

"It feel like…a sanctuary."

"I kept it the same after my wife died."

Ianto turned. "Where did you sleep?"

Jack looked up towards the attic.

"In the attic?"

Jack nodded.

"Can we…"

Jack grabbed a rope and pulled. The attic door opened and a wooden ladder dropped down. Jack indicated for Ianto to go first.

"There's a light switch to you right."

Ianto switched it on. "Thanks."

Going into the attic, Jack followed.

"Cosy," said Ianto, looking at the mattress on the floor and an upturned wooded crate for a night stand.

"I didn't need much."

There was a book on the crate. Ianto picked it up. "War and Peace."

"Yeah. I never did finish it."

Ianto smiled.

"I never started it."

They laughed.

Ianto moved further into the attic, and started looking through a rail of clothes. Assorted man's wear.

"Yours?"

"Yeah."

Ianto touched the dark coat. It felt soft to the touch. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"You didn't always dressed as you do now, then?"

"No." A smiled tugged at the corners of Jack's mouth. "When I became Jack Harkness in the 1940's."

"Oh, right." Ianto moved to stand by the mattress. "When did you move out of were, then?"

"2000, when I became head of Torchwood Three."

Ianto lowered his head before asking, "Did James really kill all the other members of the team?"

Jack nodded. "Yes."

"And you became the big boss." Ianto smiled.

"Yeah," said Jack, returning his smile.

"Lucky for me."

"Lucky for me, too."

Jack pulled Ianto to him and they knelt down on the mattress. Jack kissed Ianto's neck and than they laid on the mattress. Ianto purred in Jack's arms as he began to strip away his clothing. Lying there naked in Jack's arms, Ianto smiled up at his lover, hero, protector.

"I think I'm at a disadvantage here," said Ianto. "I seem to have lost all my clothes and you're still wearing yours."

"My greatcoat's downstairs."

"Don't split hairs, Captain."

Jack let Ianto undo the buttons on his shirt and he helped him take it off. Next came the braces, trousers and boxers. Jack kicked off his boots and socks. All that remained was his white t shirt.

"I think I'll let you keep that on," said Ianto.

"I thank you," said Jack, kissing down Ianto's throat to his chest.

"Mmm," Ianto began to moan and moved against Jack's kisses.

"You like that, huh?"

"Y…yes."

Jack made slow, passionate love to Ianto. Kissing him from head to foot. Jack's hands moved over the younger man's body, bringing him to the edge. Making him call out Jack's name, as he fell over the edge and reached orgasm. Ianto's body was flushed and shook in the aftermath of lovemaking.

As they lay there, Jack stroked Ianto's damp hair. Ianto looked deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about, babe?" Jack asked, as Ianto lay in silence.

"How much I love you." Came the simple reply.

Jack smiled, kissing Ianto's nose. "Me, too, Yan."

"I'm sorry if I pester you too much about your past. It's just…I want to know more about you. I need to know more. Do you understand?" Ianto lifted his eyes to meet Jack's.

Jack nodded. "Yes, I do."

Ianto smiled.

"How about we go check out that bath?" suggested Jack.

"What a splendid idea." chirped Ianto, raising his head to look at Jack. "You get the tap end."

"They're in the middle."

"Great."

Going back down the ladder, Ianto started to run the bath while Jack went down to the living room. Coming back up to the bathroom, Ianto noticed that Jack was carrying a bottle and two glasses.

"Champagne?"

"Of course. Only the best for the man I love."

Jack popped the cork and poured the bubbling liquid into the glasses. They got into the bath and sat there looking at each other until, standing, Ianto moved and sat with his back against Jack's chest.

"That's better," he whispered.

After they had bathed, Ianto tied a towel around his waist and went down to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he looked inside. He was surprised to see that it was well stocked. Fresh vegetables, milk, juices, chesses, butter, bacon, eggs. He closed the fridge and opened a cupboard. Pasta, spaghetti, tinned fruits, and vegetable, rice, sugar and salt

Jack appeared behind him snaking an arm around his waist.

"I get someone to buy food every week, just in case I spend time here."

"Have you, spent time here, I mean?"

"Yeah."

Ianto turned in Jack's arms. "Recently?"

Jack looked down. "Yeah."

Ianto sighed. "Last week?"

Ianto moved away.

"Ianto, look," Jack moved towards Ianto.

"You said you had a meeting with UNIT. Did you lie to me, Jack? Were you here? Were you alone, or was Jazron here then?"

"Ianto, don't."

"Don't what?" Ianto moved further away, shaking his head. "Just when I think I've dug a little deeper. Gotten a little closer, you pull the rug away. Why is that, Jack? What don't you want me to find out? Why won't you let me into your life?" A tear ran down his face unheeded.

Jack put his hand out to touch Ianto, but he pulled away.

"Don't." He wiped the tear away with the back of his hand. "What was all that up in the attic? Was that making love or were you just horny?"

Jack sighed.

Ianto went back up to the attic. Jack didn't try top stop him. He came back down dressed.

"I'm going back to the Hub."

"Yan, please."

"I'll see you later, maybe."

Then he was gone.

Tosh looked at the clock. "I really mss Ianto."

"Only cost we have to go to Starbucks for coffee."

The sliding door went back and Ianto entered the Hub.

"Ianto, hi," said Tosh.

Ianto forced a smile and went up to Jack's office.

About five minutes later Jack came through the door.

"Is Ianto here?"

Owen pointed to Jack's office.

"Thanks."

Jack climbed the stairs and was just going through the door as Ianto was coming out. Jack pushed Ianto back inside and shut the door.

"You were saying," said Tosh.

"All is still not well on planet Janto."

"Get out of my way, Jack."

"No."

Ianto dropped the bag he was carrying.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Back to my flat."

"Now who's running away?"

Ianto gritted his teeth. "Don't you dare speak to me about running way."

Jack shook his head.

"I'm not the one with secrets. I'm not the one avoiding the truth."

"I'm not avoiding the truth."

"Then tell me, Jack. What were you here for last week?"

"I…"

"Yes."

"I was going to ask you to move in with me and then to marry me."

Ianto's jaw dropped.

"I really do love you, Yan."

"And Jazron?"

"He's been following me around for years." Jack moved away from the door and perched on the edge of his desk. "He knows what his sister did, but his pride won't let him admit it. He let her get away, and I helped her." Jack sighed. "It's more about me helping them than anything. We got one over on him."

Ianto stood and listened, turning to face Jack. "Where does he go, when he disappears?"

Jack shrugged. "They're mainly mist, shadows. He drifts in and out of the Rift. Sometimes he'll show up and others he won't. This time, who knows."

Ianto went to sit in the chair beside Jack. "And you were going to ask me to move in with you?"

Jack nodded. "I met Martha Jones at the house, so it wasn't a complete lie. I didn't want anyone here knowing about it, so…"

"You asked Martha instead?"

"Yeah."

Ianto ran a shaky hand through his hair, then sighed. "Good at stuffin' things up, aren't I?"

Jack laughed. "Nothing's stuffed up. We're having a discussion here."

Ianto smiled. "You got that right." Ianto stood, "I'm…really sorry I walked out on you."

Jack pulled him to his chest. "It's okay."

"No, it's not. I threw a tantrum."

"Mmm, a cute one at that." Jack laugh.

Jack held Ianto at arms length and got down on one knee. "Ianto Jones, will you marry me?"

Ianto smiled, taking Jack's outstretched hand. "Yes."

Jack got up and they embraced.

"I love you so much," said Ianto, "and at times I get so…"

Jack kissed his lover, stopping him from saying anymore. "Sshh. I know."

The kiss deepened.

Ianto took his bag back down to the bedroom below Jack's office, while Jack went out into the Hub.

Owen came up from the autopsy room.

"You two may as well go home." Jack told him.

"Er, everything okay with you two?" asked Owen.

Jack smiled. "Fine. Thanks for asking."

"Good," Owen got up. "See you tomorrow then."

Owen and Tosh left.

Jack waited for Ianto by his desk.

Ianto unpacked his bag and sighed. This was what he'd been dreaming about for so many nights now. Jack had asked him to marry him. It was a dream come true.

What would the others think about it?

Did he really care?

Hell, no!

He knew that Tosh would be happy for him. And Owen really didn't give a toss. Gwen, well, Gwen was different. She thought Jack and her might have something going. But then Rhys proposed and ended that. That was the day Jack first asked Ianto out on a date. A date that didn't happen for a while. But when it did…sparks flew. They couldn't keep their hands off one another. Every time Jack came near him, Ianto's legs would turn to jelly and they'd end up making love. Not that Ianto objected. He might be new to man on man sex, but he enjoyed it none the less.

It felt right to him some how.

As he climbed back up the ladder, Ianto saw Jack waiting for him.

"Ianto Jones."

"Sir?"

"Shall we eat out tonight?"

"I was just thinking…maybe we could go back to your house and I could cook something for dinner."

"Our house, Yan."

Ianto bowed his head slightly. It made Jack have shivers up and down his spine.

"Great idea. Do we need to take anything or buy on the way?"

"No. I think you have plenty."

"Okay, let's get back there before it gets dark."

Ianto walked behind Jack as they went back up to the tourist office and out to where the SUV was parked.

When they reached the house, Jack threw Ianto the keys and he opened the front door. Going inside, he was amazed at how cold it had gotten.

"Jack, is there any heating? It's freezing in here."

"That's strange. It shouldn't be. I'll check in the basement."

Going down to the basement, Jack checked on the boiler. It was out. Getting some coal and wood, Jack relit it and went back upstairs.

Ianto was nowhere to be seen.

"Ianto? Yan, where are you?"

No answer.

"Yen?"

Jack checked the living room and then the bathroom, in case Ianto had gone to relieve himself.

He wasn't there.

A noise from the attic made Jack look up. He smiled. _There you are_ he thought.

Pulling the rope to open the hatch, Jack climbed the ladder up into the attic.

Jack wasn't prepared for what awaited him.

Ianto was tied up, lying on the mattress, blood coming from a cut on his forehead.

"Yan!"

"Do not move, Jack Harkness."

"Jazron!"

"You let something very dear to me slip away, like a thief in the night. Now I shall take something from you."

Jazron fired a gun into the clothes on the rail and they caught fire.

"Ianto, no!"

Jazron vanished.

Jack went to Ianto's side, untying his hands and feet. He was unconscious.

"Gotta get you out of here," Jack said aloud to Ianto.

Picking Ianto up and putting him over his shoulder, Jack went back down the ladder and down the three flights of stairs. Almost running, he made the front door just as the upper floors caught fire.

Opening the back of the SUV, Jack placed Ianto on the back seat.

Jack stood back and watched his house go up in flames. He thought he could hear Jazron laughing.

The fire department arrived just as Ianto regained consciousness, but it was too late to save the house.

"The…house!"

"It's gone."

Ianto tried to get out of the SUV, but Jack put a hand on his chest. "Stay where you are." Jack shook his head. "Let it burn. I still have you. That's what matters to me." Jack pulled Ianto to him, smoothing his hair. "We ought to get that cut seen to."

"Just take me back to the Hub. I'm fine. Please."

Jack nodded. "Okay."

Then they got back to the Hub, Ianto went straight down to their bedroom and got undressed. It was the first time since they'd become lovers that Ianto wore one of Jack's t shirts and his own boxers in bed. Ianto slept the rest of the night, once Jack had cleaned and tended his cut forehead. Jack held him through the night.

Ianto didn't mention Jack's past after that night. If he wanted Ianto to know about it, he'd let Jack bring the subject up. They didn't talk about the house, either. Their nights were spent making love and their days fighting aliens and planning their partnership ceremony.

The past would stay in the past.

THE END


End file.
